Pancakes
by BrandiChampane
Summary: It's a Thursday morning when Cas declares he wants to learn to make pancakes.


It's a Thursday morning when Cas declares he wants to learn to make pancakes. Dean is still groggy with sleep, sipping at a cup of coffee when Cas makes his entrance. Since the fall, Dean and Sam have not had time to teach Cas much of anything, aside from basic grooming. They, as well as other hunters, have been rounding up angels who survived the fall and getting them acclimated to human life until they can get them back where they belong- which they will, Dean promises. He feels bad, not being able to spend much time with Cas, but until Cas can hit a target he has to stay in the bunker with Kevin.

Cas shuffles into the kitchen and places a dust rattled cooking book next to Dean's mug. Through the fog of sleep, Dean is not sure what is going on so he stares at the book confused until Cas explains. He starts by flipping to a page with the title 'pancakes' at the top, a simple recipe that Dean knows by heart.

"I want to make pancakes," Cas says.

"Yeah sure, there is some Bisquick in the-"

"From scratch."

"Well," Dean sets down his mug and eyes the ingredients. "We may not have all of these; we'll have to run to the store." Dean's jaw drops when he watches Cas sheepishly pull a bag from beside him.

"I went already. To save time." He adds.

Dean cannot help but feel a little twinge in his gut because he knows his absences have been affecting Cas. The way he holds the groceries with hope in his eyes makes Dean's stomach lurch. This should not be unexpected, any chance Cas gets he is pulling out some new activity he wants to try, from riding a bike to driving. Dean spends every moment he's not reading articles, or shuffling angels to hunters who can take them in, trying to teach Cas something new. At night they will lay in the dim glow of his beside lamp and Dean will read him entries from John's journal. He enjoys teaching Cas the ropes, he just wishes he didn't have to maneuver between hunting, finding angels and helping his angel, it's taxing on his sleep.

Cas still has that look in his eyes so Dean sighs and works himself out of his chair until he is standing eye level with Cas. He grips the book and bag, setting out to prepare to teach Cas a new skill. Cas just stands by with a smile and Dean isn't sure who appreciates these moments more, him or Cas. Where the two of them can shake off monsters and nightmares to do something domestic, feel normal for a change.

Dean is preparing the next ingredient when he feels Cas standing close behind him. He peeks over his shoulder to see a set of intense eyes watching him measure and pour into a mixing bowl. Cas has that look like he is trapped between wanting to do something but wanting to just observe to Dean hands over two eggs to Cas and steps aside. Since they began cooking, Cas has always enjoyed cracking eggs. It was the first task Dean taught Cas, he can remember the joy Cas got in cracking the first one just right, unlike Dean's first time. He ended up smashing it into the edge of the counter trying to make breakfast for Sammy.

Cas gently taps the first egg against the counter, spread the shell, and watches as the yolk drops into the mixture. There is a small smirk on his face that Dean cannot help return. Eventually, Dean moves to the drawer to grab a spoon, when Cas tries to hand the bowl over Dean shoves the spoon into his palm.

"Oh no, this is all you," he nods at the batter. "Go ahead, can't hurt it."

Cas begins stirring gently, as if he could ruin the mixture completely by accidently going counter clockwise. Dean just laughs to himself as he watches the former angel work the batter to a smooth consistency. Cas' arms tire quicker than he is used to so when his brow furrows in frustration Dean takes the bowl, giving it a few quick mixes to check all the flour is mixed through, and set it on the counter. He retrieves a small pan, perfect size for pancakes he tells Cas, and sets it on the burner. He shows Cas which setting to turn the knob to before guiding a dollop of butter in the pan. If they are going homemade then Dean refuses to waste his time with that Pam spray, this is going to authentic.

Dean stands over Cas' shoulder as he scoops up a good amount of batter and plops it into the pan, it's messy and uneven, leaving one half to burn before the other begins to bubble. Dean scrapes the remnants from over Cas' shoulder and munches on it while Cas tries for a second attempt. Dean can see the way the batter wobbles in the spatula, Cas' fingers losing their perfect egg cracking grace, he settles a palm on his own and steadies it. Beside him, Cas lets out a shaky breath, releasing a ball of nerves building in him. Cas is nervous, to Dean's surprise, he can't help but laugh at the all mighty Castiel, angel of the Lord, being nervous about making pancakes.

"Cas relax, it's just pancakes," he presses a kiss to Cas' cheek and dribbles to batter into the pan in a neat circle.

When Dean pulls back, Cas' cheeks are a soft pink and he is trying desperately to avoid eye contact. Dean knows all of this is new to Cas, cooking, kisses, sex (or copulating as Cas likes to put it), so he tries to hide his laugh. Cas is learning though, and as long as he is able to Dean is going to be there every step of the way.


End file.
